Black Hole
by Deadgenes27
Summary: Dos antiguos personajes regresan misteriosamente a la vida del Sonic Team y con ellos un enemigo igual de poderoso que Chaos, sera el Sonic Team capaz de derrotarlo y devolver la paz de una vez por todas a Mobius
1. Prologo

**Yo: Bueno, aqui estoy con un nuevo Fic que espero y les guste :D**

**Shiro: Es bueno saber que volveremos a la pagina**

**Yo: Asi es, asi que a dar el 100 :D**

**Nota: Este Fic esta basado en los Fics Goodbye y Contigo de Mizu-Kumi para que entiendan un poco acerca de que esta basado el fic y de lo que va o puede tratar.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos**

**Avisos**

**-Dialogo-**

**-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de lugar o como se le diga XD**

_**Black Hole**_

_**"Prologo"**_

POV Mephils

Sentia algo que no deberia sentir, no podia explicarlo era calido y luminoso aun con los ojos cerrados y eso no podia ser posible ni significar nada, despues de todo estaba MUERTO.

Eso era lo unico que podia recordar, el momento en que se fusiono con su otra mitad, creando a ese moustro, el cual solo buscaba destruccion y dejaba el caos a su paso y al final el momento en que esos tres erizos dieron un ultimo esfuerzo heroico para derrotarle.

Pero habia algo mas o mejor dicho una figura de una mujer que no podia reconocer de quien era, pero estaba seguro de que esa "figura" era importante.

Con un gran esfuerzo abrio los ojos aun mareado, encontrandose de lleno con la luz del sol directamente en sus ojos, le tomo varios minutos superar las nauseas que le provocaba el mareo y el hecho de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol.

... PERO QUE CARAJOS, el sol, el sol.

Esto no le podia estar pasando, no podia sentirlo, era imposible.

**-Donde carajos estoy.- **Menciono en forma de gruñido mientras se levantaba de donde estaba acostado y se frotaba sus manos contra su cara pero se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

**-Pero que...- **Fue lo unico que salio de su boca al ver que poseia un cuerpo normal similar al del erizo al que le robo la sombra solo que con vetas de color verde aqua, nada de su antiguo cuerpo rocoso.

**-Debo averiguar donde carajo estoy..- **Susurro mientras seguia pensando en que carajo le habia pasado y como se encontraba de nuevo en aquel campo que vagamente se le hacia conocido aunque no podia asegurar nada.

Fin POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV Fleetway

_**(Mientras tanto en una zona montañosa)**_

Sentia la brisa moverle las puas suavemente y la tranquilidad del ambiente le permitia estar en paz consigo mismo sin preocupaciones, sin el temor de hacer algo... de lo que despues se arrepentiria, lo cual era comun en su vida.

**-Vida... creo que jamas tuve una.- **Menciono secamente mientras se dejaba caer en la tranquilidad de aquel paisaje, aunque habia algo que lo preocupaba, para empezar como llego ahi, sabia de antemano que estaba en alguna dimension vagamente familiar cuando en realidad deberia estar en su "dimension", si es que se le podia llamar asi a su prison en medio del espacio-tiempo del mismo universo.

**-Hmp, da igual ya.- **Se contesto asi mismo, **-Despues de todo ya estoy aqui, aunque lo mas raro es que ya no estoy igual a como era antes.-** Dicho esto empezo a observarse para ver si de verdad era real lo que veia y aunque se viera una y mil veces seguria igual su pelage dorado paso a ser de un azul electrico mas fuerte y oscuro, sus ojos en forma de espiral se veian menos agresivos que de costumbre.

**-Deberia investigar en donde estoy, siento que hay algo que deberia hacer ahora.- **Menciono el erizo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a flotar dirigiendose a hacia una pequeña villa que notaba en la distancia.

Fin POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic se encontraba en la cima de un pequeño monte que quedaba cerca de su "hogar" en el bosque, aunque vivia con Tails y Mizu la cual estaba ultimamente mas distraida de lo normal, parecia asuente en todos lados como si ya no estuviera con ellos y eso preocupaba demasiado a Sonic, el cual decidio hablar con ella.

**-Mizu, estas bien.- **Pregunto Sonic mientras se sentaba a su lado recostandose en el gran arbol donde se encontraba la gata de color crema.

La gata salio de su ensoñacion de repente y se volteo a Sonic **-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- **Menciono mientras le sonreia como solo ella podia.

**-Segura?, ultimamente estas muy distraida y un poco lejana.- **Sonic no estaba muy convencido acerca de las palabras de la gata.

**-Tranquilo, estoy bien solo que estoy pensando es todo, no tienes porque preocuparte.- **Contesto felizmente mientras se volvia a recostar.

Sonic un poco dudoso aun de las palabras de la gata, se negaba a dejarla sola pero debia regresar con los chicos al picnic que tenian, **-Por cierto vas ir al picnic.-**

**-Claro, solo que ahorita no tengo hambre.- **Menciono Mizu mientras sonreia.

**-Esta bien, pero vienes okay?.- **Menciono Sonic mientras regresaba con los chicos.

Una vez sola de nuevo, la gata se levanto de donde estaba sentada y empezo a caminar hacia al bosque, la verdad es que se sentia rara como si alguien volviera debido a que ultimamente soñaba con... _Mephils._

Lo veia , recordaba la vez en la que intento detenerlo pero no pudo y finalmente cuando lo vio ser derrotado en su forma de Solaris pero eso no era lo que la tenia pensando si no una extraño sueño que ultimamente ocupaba su cabeza.

Sueño de Mizu

Se encontraban en un crater a mitad de un bosque alejado de Station Squre, Tails y Knuckles se encontraban protegiendo a las chicas de una extraña figura que se encontraba peleando contra Sonic, Shadow, Silver y Mephils aunque la sombra no dañaba a Mephils pero si a los otros erizos hasta que los lanzo contra un gran arbol y los mantuvo atados con cadenas.

**-Asi que este es el poder del legendario Sonic Team del que tanto se habla.- **El extraño se acercaba lentamente a Sonic mientras de su mano aparecia un cuchillo, **-Pense que serian mas poderosos pero veo que me equivoque.- **Menciono mientras baja el cuchillo con rumbo a el cuello del erizo.

**-Agh.- **Pero antes de que lograra matar a Sonic salio volando por un golpe en la cara y atado por un latigo de agua.

**-No te permitire que te acerces a Sonniku.- **Grito Amy mientras sujetaba su Piko Piko Hammer ademas de que las manos de Mizu empezaban a brillar de color azul debido a sus poderes.

El sujeto vio ambas por un momento, como si las analizara antes de desaparecer en un parapadeo de la vista de todos.

**-Sorprendente, creo que fui yo quien las subestimo, alegrate Mephils tu vida ya no corre peligro.- **Menciono mientras aparecia volando en el aire con unos propulsores en sus extremidades.

**-Nos volveremos a ver, muy pronto.- **Se despidio el ser mientras volaba lejos de ahi.

Fin del Sueño de Mizu

**-Que significa eso?.- **Susurro mientras mira al horizonte antes de regresar con sus amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el cielo aparecio una silueta que observaba un campo de pasto donde anteriormente se encontraba Mephils.

**-Señor, los encontre.- **Menciono atraves de un comunicador mientras sonreia como loco.

**Yo: Y aqui termina este capitulo de esta nueva historia, les gusto, lo odiarion o no les gustaron las intrigas que dejo este capitulo, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

**Shiro: Oye por cierto quien esa figura que mencionas?**

**Yo: Es secreto mi amigo Muajajajaja.**

**Shiro: ya te he dicho que no me gusta esa risa ¬¬ **

**Yo: pues te aguantas jajaja xD :P**

**Shiro: Bueno no olviden dejar Reviews porque ayuda mucho ^^**

**Saludos ! :D**


	2. Amigos y un viejo conocido

_**Yo: Hola de nuevo, espero que este capitulo compense toda la tardanza que tuve :/, pero es que de verdad no sabia como escribir la idea y creo que aqui quedo bien ^^, ojala les guste.**_

_**Shiro: bueno mejor tarde que nunca verdad.**_

_**Yo: Exacto mi amigo xD ^^**_

Disclemer: Sonic y sus personajes son propiedad de SEGA, Mizu es propiedad de Mizu-Kumi.

Solo la historia y Shiro The Fox son mios :D

_**Amigos y un viejo conocido**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un nuevo dia amanecia y los rayos del sol se colaban entre las hojas del arbol en el cual estaba dormido, desde que habia vuelto a esta dimension se sentia lejano y cansado como si su cuerpo no estubiera completo, y bueno eso era cierto despues de todo era la mitad de Solaris, Mephiles.

_**-Demonios porque me siento tan cansado.- **_Suspiro mientras se volvia a poner de pie para seguir su camino a Station Squre, segun los ancianos que se encontro en su camino hacia la extraña ciudad que se alzaba al horizonte.

Mientras caminaba seguia pensando, mas de lo que gustaria para una situacion como esa: Sin sus poderes al maximo, Confundido y totalmente perdido sin ningun plan en caso de algun ataque o algo parecido, se sentia patetico como si fuera un ser mas en ese mundo y no la representacion del poder de Solaris como realmente deberia ser.

Aunque a pesar de todo, se sentia tranquilo porque en lugar de soñar con su forma completa de Solaris como fue cuando termino en esta dimension, soñaba algo diferente, y era algo extraño para el ya que en lugar de estar solo en una oscuridad bastante profunda mientras veia todo el daño que produjo se encontraba rodeado de figuras que lo abrazaban y hablaban con el de forma calida y no hostil como hacian todos solo por su apariencia y una en particular lo abrazaba mientras le susurraba cosas dulces al oido acerca de que jamas estaria solo.

_**-Mph, mejor me doy prisa.- **_Y restandole importancia a sus sueños se encamino a la ciudad mas rapido

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La mañana se posaba de forma amena en Station Squre bañandola con sus rayos de luz y alegrando el dia en extremo como si este fuera un dia perfecto o al menos asi lo sentia Amy mientras recorria las calles para encontrarse con las chicas para ir de compras despues de que Rouge insistiera demasiado...

Para fastidio de todas.

Pero bueno eso ya no importaba lo que importaba era tener un buen dia ya que con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que perseguir a sonic sin ser correspondida estaba quitandole la vida asi que decidio dejarlo en paz.

Eso fue hace ya un año y medio segun recordaba... y para ser sincera le agrado el haber hecho tal decision ya que desde aquel dia sonic dejo de huir de ella y con el tiempo se mostro mas abierto hacia ella, algo que jamas logro antes de aquella desicion.

Mientras seguia en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que se llevaba de encuentro a otra persona que pasaba justamente enfrente de ella, sin darse cuenta tambien la otra persona hasta que su cabeza golpeo el suelo.

_**-Oh, lo siento mucho no me fije por donde iba caminando yo.- **_

_**-No importa, fue mi culpa hermosa dama.- **_Interrumpio el sujeto que se encontraba debajo de ella.

_**-eh.- **_La confusion se podia ver en su cara, acaso eso era un cumplido o se estaba burlando de ella._** -Disculpa que dijistes.-**_

El extraño respondio con una sonrisa sincera, _**-Que fue mi culpa, hermosa dama- **_Para despues rierse un poco.

Amy simplemente se rio un poco por la actitud desprocupada del sujeto que se encontraba debajo de ella.

_**-Disculpa, no es que no este comodo con esta posicion.- **_Le corto mientras ella se daba cuenta de la posicion en la que estaban, la cual era bastante compremetedora, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco,_** -Pero tengo un poco de prisa, asi que podria levantarse.- **_Dijo mientras la veia con otra sonrisa solo que esta vez un poco burlona.

_**-Eh, oh si perdon es que jeje.-**_

_**-No importa, por cierto eres Amy Rose del Sonic Team, o me estoy equivocado.- **_Pregunto el sujeto mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

_**-Oh si soy yo.- **_Respondio Amy bastante contenta, _**-Y tu eres?- **_Pregunto por pura y mera curiosidad plasmada en su rostro.

_**-Oh si que tonto soy jeje.- **_El sujeto se rio un poco mientras se ponia serio,_** -Mi nombre es Shiro The Fox, un placer conocerla.-**_

_**-Que nombre tan mas curioso, jamas lo habia escuchado.- **_Comento asombrada mientras lo miraba fijamente, era un zorro un poco mas alto que ella de color blanco, ojos de color ambar que le recordaban a los ojos de Silver y Blaze, su cola igual de blanca que el resto de su pelaje, solo que con una linea de color ambar en ella, una expresion relajada en el rostro y en este no poseia ninguna marca ni cicatris, vestia con un saco de color negro y rayas blancas que caian desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura, un pantalo igual de negro y tenis de colores impares.

_**-Si lo se, me lo dicen mucho, es que no soy de por aqui... vengo de un lugar muuy "lejano".- **_Respondio de vuelta el zorro haciendo enfasis en la ultima parte dejando confundida a Amy, _**-Bueno, lo siento pero me tengo que ir.- **_Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

_**-Disculpa vives por aqui?.- **_El zorro solo sonrio ante la preguna

_**-Si, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, Adios Amy Rose.- **_Contesto con un tono mas serio y grave que hizo que a Amy le diera un escalofrio al verlo perderse entre la gente.

_**"Espero que no se entrometa en mis planes, me sentiria mal si tuviera que matarla". Y ese fue su pensamiento mientras se perdian entre la gente con una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-Amy!, hasta que al fin llegas sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperandote.- **_Rouge gritaba como loca haciendo que toda la gente se les quedara viendo extraño.

_**-Rouge tranquilizate, ademas no tardo tanto y estas haciendo todo un escandalo.- **_Comento Blaze algo cansada de la atencion que les dedicaba la gente de centro comercial.

_**-Hmp, esta bien pero vamos que se nos hace tarde.-**_

Mientras todas caminaban hablando de cualquier tema y viendo los articulos de las tiendas, Cream se acerco a Amy para platicar y todo era normal hasta que..

_**-Oye Amy, porque llegaste tarde, normalmente siempre llegas primero.- **_Pregunto Cream mientras Chesse volaba a su alrededor.

_**-Tiene razon, Amy, acaso te encontraste con Sonic.- **_Menciono Mizu mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

Amy solo rio un poco antes de hablar, _**-No, no me encontre con Sonic, solo que choque con chico.-**_

_**-Un chico, wow y como era?- **_Pregunto Cream mientras entraban a una joyeria y veia como Rouge compraba un monton de joyas con los ojos trasnformados en rubis.

_**-Bueno pues..- **_Y asi Amy les empezo a contar toda la historia acerca de lo que le paso en la mañana antes de llegar al centro comercial, pero en el momento en que les dijo su nombre, Mizu se sorprendio un poco.

_**-Espera, como dijiste que se llamaba?.- **_La confusion se notaba en la voz de Mizu.

_**-Shiro, es un nombre muy extraño para alguien, segun el.- **_Respondio Amy animadamente.

Pero Mizu no compartia su animo.

Ese nombre era el, de ese extraño sujeto que se aparecio en ultimo sueño donde ella se encontraba junto a Mephiles en un parque y caminaban un poco antes de chocar con un zorro exactamente igual al que describia Amy y que este empezara a atacarlos, especialmente a Mephiles.

_**-Porque Mizu, acaso lo conoces.- **_Inquirio Amy al verla un poco perturbada.

_**-No, solo se me hizo raro el nombre.- **_Respondio mientras se encogia de hombros y seguian comprando.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-Uff, estoy cansada de comprar y peor aun cargando esto.- **_Exclamo Rouge mientras cargaba cinco bolsas entre sus brazos de manera similar que Amy, Blaze, Mizu y Cream.

_**-La verdad es que no ten entiendo Rouge, primero quieres comprar y despues te quejas.- **_Dijo Amy mientras se reia un poco haciendo que todas se rieran junto a ella.

_**-Ay, Rose ya quiesera yo a un caballero que me ayudara con esto.- **_Respondio la murcielago con voz dramatica.

_**-Claro y ese caballero es de color rojo y todas lo conocemos, verdad Rouge.- **_Dijo Blaze sugestivamente haciendo que a Rouge le apareciera un sonrojo en su rostro.

_**-Y tu quisieras un plateado, verdad Blaze jeje.- **_Contratataco Rouge con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y mientras las cuatro se reian y platicaban, una sombra se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraban.

_**-Porque estoy tan debil...- **_Menciono quedamente antes de caer desmayado a los pies de las chicas, las cuales simplemente se sorprendieron sin embargo ninguna sabia quien era hasta que Mizu lo vio mejor

_**-Mephiles..- **_Susurro Mizu sin creer lo que sus ojos veian en ese momento

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Mientras en las montañas 3 estelas de color azul, negro y plateado pasaban a gran velocidad terminando en primero la estela de color azul, en segundo la de color negro y en tercero la de color plateado.

_**-Woow, oh si sigo siendo el mejor.- **_Dijo Sonic mientras se recostaba en una gran roca para descansar mientras Shadow y Silver descansaban cada uno en una roca distinta.

_**-Hmp, no presumas Faker, solo fue suerte.- **_Protesto Shadow ganandose una sonrisa de Sonic.

_**-Claro Shadow siguete engañando a ti mismo jajaja.- **_Sonic empezo a reirse histericamente mientras Shadow lo miraba mal y Silver solo suspiraba.

La relacion entre los 3 habia mejorado bastante desde hace ya un tiempo, tanto que en ocasiones los confundia pensando que eran hermanos molestando mucho al erizo "Emo", como dice Sonic.

_**-Bueno, ya tranquilos, porque no mejor descansamos un poco.- **_Dijo Silver intentando calmar la situacion entre Sonic y Shadow ya que cuando se pelean nada bueno sale.

Shadow solo dejo salir un gruñido mientras le daba la espalda a Sonic y Sonic se acostaba en la gran roca que usaba como cama.

_**-Oye Silver, como vas con Blaze.- **_Y de repente Shadow hablo de la nada y con semejante pregunta.

_**-Quee!.- **_Silver estubo a punto de un ataque ya que no se lo espera al menos por parte de Shadow.

_**-Awww, Shadow no sabia que podrias ser tan "curioso" jajajaja, creo que ahora te dire doctor corazon jajaja.- **_Sonic solo se burlaba de Shadow lo que provoco que el otro lo mirara mal.

_**-Po-o-r que preguntas Shadow, tienes curiosidad?.- **_Y silver volvia interferir en la pelea que acababa de comenzar entre ambos erizos.

_**-Hmp, claro que no.- **_Contesto Secamente el azcabeche,_** -Solo que la vi sola y triste el otro dia y pense que quizas le hiciste algo y creeme no deberias hacerle nada.- **_Explico Shadow antes de agregar, _**-Nadie se merece que la traten asi.-**_

Silver sabia a lo que se referia, ya que hace tres dias, salieron a pasear y mientras que el compraba unos helados una chica se le acerco dan lugar a una escena estilo novela y para cuando llego con Blaze estaba ya se habia ido y al dia siguiente ella ya esta otra vez normal como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

_**-Que mal aunque no fue tu culpa o si?.- **_Pregunto Sonic mientras lo miraba de nuevo.

_**-No, jamas quise hacerla sentir mal, yo quiero hacerla feliz.- **_Respondio Silver mientras levantaba la vista.

_**-Bueno entonces esta bien, vamonos.- **_Y asi los tres emprendieron camino a casa, aunque Sonic se alegraba por SIlver sentia cierta envidia, el y Blaze pueden estar juntos y el y ... Amy no, aunque se alegraba del cambio de actitud por parte de Amy, el sabia que seguiria siendo peligroso que ella estuviera junto al el.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Ya en la noche sobre una azotea de una fabrica abandonada de Station Squere, una luz sobre salia de un pequeño portador de hologramas circular mostrando la silueta de un ser de un tamaño bastante grande en la medida normal para cualquier persona que no lo conociera y no de 12 km de alto como Shiro ya sabia.

_**-Y bien los encontrastes.- **_Pregunto la voz con una voz grave y rasposa.

_**-Si señor, ya los encontre.- **_Respondio mientras se inclinaba.

_**-Perfecto recuerda que debes noquearlos no matarlos aunque puedes dejarlos al borde de la muerte asi nos ahorramos problemas.- **_Ordeno la voz del sujeto mientras Shiro se levantaba del suelo y asentia.

_**-Pero recuerda.- **_La voz de aquel ser se torno fria y seria,_** -Si llegas a fallar entonces tu seras el que muera entiendes.- **_Hablo mientras se cerraba su maño y mientras mas lo hacia Shiro se quedaba sin aire.

_**-S-i.. A-aa-mo.- **_Contesto dificilmente una vez lo libero.

_**-Bien y espero no falles.- **_La luz del Holograma se apago dejando a Shiro de nuevo bajo la noche estrellada.

_**-Bueno, no es nada personal Mephiles y Fleetway son solo negocios jeje.- **_Menciono mientras empezaba a volar de nueva cuenta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Yo: bueno y que tal salio, admito que me confundi a la hora de continuar pero creo que al final salio bien.**_

_**Shiro: si pero tengo una pregunta?**_

_**Yo: Claro que pasa.**_

_**Shiro: PORQUE SOY EL MALO, maldito idiota *Empieza a mover al autor como loco***_

_**Yo: Ya tranquilo solo eres el secundario el malo de la pelicula asi que deja de joder.**_

_**Shiro: Bueno pero para quedar bien *Saca un ramo de flores de Dios sabe donde* Voy a dar esto como compensacion por tu tardanza.**_

_**Yo: Si lo que digas *Observa como Shiro sale corriendo* Bueno da igual si les gusto no olviden dejar reviews ayuda bastante ^^**_

_**Hasta la Proxima**_

_**deadgenes27**_


	3. Recordando

_**Hola, Hola gente, espero me puedan perdonar por tardar otra vez pero a mi computadora se le descompuso la batería y todavía no encuentro un repuesto, pero bueno no las aburriré con mis excusas.**_

_**Respondiendo Reviews ^ ^**_

_**MarinaTF: Muchas gracias por comentar y aquí está la continuación así que ojala la disfrutes :D y no acoses al pobre Shiro XDD**_

_**Unknown Feeling: Tranquila aquí se revela que Shiro no es malo, al menos eso parece pero no te diré spoilers porque esos es malo :D XD**_

_**Mizu-Kumi: Mephiles vuelve a aparecer pero no demasiado y en cuanto a Shiro no puedo decirte nada porque si no sería spoiler**_

_**Así que sin más preámbulos aquí está la continuación**_

_**Disfruten :D**_

Capitulo 3: Recordando

_**Seguía sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, aquel erizo que les causo mucho daño a ella y a sus amigos se encontraba enfrente ella inconsciente, no podía, no quería creerlo.**_

_**-Quien creen que sea él?.- Pregunto Rouge mientras lo miraba más de cerca y se daba cuenta de que era exactamente igual a Shadow salvo que sus mechas en el pelaje eran de color verde aqua y con un boca de dientes filosos que le daban cierto aspecto bestial desde donde Rouge podía observar.**_

_**-No lo sé, pero parece que necesita ayuda.- Respondió Cream mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo y se acercaba a él.**_

_**Pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, el erizo se levanto bruscamente asustándolas a todas y este al verlas se quedo mas confundido.**_

_**-Quienes son ustedes?.- Pregunto con desconfianza mientras las veía y notaba que eran una coneja de color crema y grandes orejas que fácilmente pasarían como su cabello, una murciélago que parecía estar cargando una montaña de cajas, Una gata de color purpura que lo miraba con desconfianza ,una eriza de color rosa que lo miraba confundido y una gata de color crema y un par de alas en la espalda, pero eso no era lo que lo hacía desconfiar, si no la era la extraña sensación de que ya las conocía.**_

_**Las chicas miraban confundidas la repentina acción de aquel erizo y por un momento estuvieron a punto de retractarse de ayudarlo, pero al final de cuentas el erizo volvió a desmayarse de la misma forma que cuando se conocieron y al verlo ahí tirado decidieron llevárselo con ellas a la casa de Amy la cual era la más cercana para después llamar a los chicos**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Mientras en las montañas, Fleetway había llegado al pueblo, no era una ciudad grande y sofisticada como él se imagino en un principio sino que era simplemente, un pueblo bastante pequeño y simple con todo lo necesario para vivir en el.**_

_**-De cualquier manera, está bien para mi.- Susurro mientras caminaba entre los callejones para no ser visto por la gente y que lo confundieran con su contraparte. Mientras más caminaba termino por adentrarse en el bosque que rodeaba a la ciudad y una vez ahí, termino por recargarse en el tronco de un árbol para dejar que su mente divagara en todo lo que había pasado.**_

_**Desde que llego de vuelta a Mobius,-Se dio cuenta en cuanto puso un pie en el pueblo-, Se sentía menos ansioso y más calmado como si su instinto asesino se hubiera tranquilizado y ahora se enfocara en una sola persona... Amy Rose.**_

_**Aun la recordaba, jamás se había olvidado de ella, aun cuando fue derrotado y termino por desaparecer y "morir", lo cual no paso y termino en una grieta espacio-temporal de la existencia.**_

_**Pero lo que más le resultaba extraño era que desde que permanecía en dicho espacio recibía las visitas de una gata de nombre Mizu, la cual se empeñaba en estar con él y convencerle de que el también merecía una segunda oportunidad, aunque el... siempre se negaba y la lastimaba y el también sufría, cada vez que le gritaba o cuando le hacía daño o ambas cosas a la vez lo cual era peor.**_

_**Pero cuando se fue para dejarlo pensar su opción de que el podría ser "bueno" y tener una buena vida o estar encerrado para toda su existencia, apareció el.**_

_**Un Zorro que decía ser un guardián de una prisión de alta seguridad para personas como él, y que venían por él. Eso no fue lo raro, después de todo, tenía sentido, lo que de verdad era extraño es que le hablo con un tono amistoso y de total apoyo y no de una forma seria como si quisiera llevárselo por la fuerza.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Se encontraba flotando como de costumbre en su "mundo", cuando de repente apareció un extraño portal, "Debe ser Mizu que de nuevo quiere estar aquí" pensó con cierto fastidio pero con ánimo después de todo no podía hacer muchas cosas aparte de ver a la chica que amaba con su contraparte y no con el..**_

_**Pero para su sorpresa de aquel portal apareció un zorro de color blanco, ojos de color ámbar y vistiendo un estilo simple de chaqueta y pantalones negros que daba la apariencia de terminar en aquel lugar por error y no por voluntad propia.**_

_**-Quien eres tú y que haces aquí.- Pregunto Fleetway a la defensiva mientras lo miraba.**_

_**El zorro simplemente le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa tranquila, -Tranquilo, vengo ayudarte.- La cara de Fleet cambio radicalmente de una tranquila e indiferente a una de rabia absoluta.**_

_**-No necesito tu ayuda, no necesito ayuda de nadie. Entiendes?!.- Bramo Fleet totalmente enojado y con los ojos furiosos, el zorro simplemente relajo su semblante.**_

_**-Estas seguro y que hay de la gata color crema que te visita.- El zorro solamente puso una cara seria mientras su voz se hacía más grave mientras más le hablaba.**_

_**El erizo no sabía cómo ese tipo podía saber aquello, -Como lo sabes, quien eres?!.- Grito Fleet todavía furioso por lo que decía el zorro.**_

_**Fleet esperaba más resistencia por parte del albino pero en contra de lo que pensaba el zorro blanco contesto con naturalidad.**_

_**-Mi nombre es Shiro y vengo a ayudarte a cambiar y ser mejor para que puedas cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a ella de cambiar.- Respondió Shiro con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Y quien te crees que eres para decirme eso, yo sé a quién le hago caso, idiota.- Reprendió Fleet por la ayuda de Shiro.**_

_**-Vamos, no seas orgulloso y déjame ayudarte.- Replico Shiro algo cansado debió a que la situación podía dar para rato y al ver que Fleet estaba dispuesto a continuar con la pelea verbal, se le ocurrió una idea para que el erizo aceptara su ayuda. –Espera, porque no mejor hacemos una apuesta.- Fleet solo arqueo una ceja sorprendido por lo que dijo.**_

_**-A que te refieres?.- Dijo con duda en su voz el erizo.**_

_**-A que si yo te doy un golpe, tu vienes conmigo a la prisión "Black Hole" y me permitirás ayudarte a convertirte en una mejor persona.- Fleet lo miraba con interés, -Pero si tú me golpeas a mí, entonces te dejare en paz y podrás hacer lo que tu quieras hacer, aceptas.- **_

_**Fleet solo sonrió ante tal idea. –Claro que acepto.-**_

_**En ese momento Fleet despareció de la vista de Shiro dispuesto a ganar, pero de la nada el zorro también desapareció apareciendo justo detrás de él, con el puño dirigiéndose a su rostro. Fleet lo sujeto lanzándolo en el proceso, pensando que el zorro no tendría manera de flotar en aquel espacio, Shiro al darse cuenta del plan activo su propulsores ganándose una mirada atenta del erizo y sin dejarlo reaccionar se dirigió a darle una patada que Fleet esquivo contraatacando con un golpe directo al estomago que Shiro muy apenas y pudo esquivar.**_

_**-Eres fuerte pero aun no es suficiente.- Respondió Fleet mientras recuperaba el aliento.**_

_**-Jejeje, gracias pero aun no has visto de lo que soy capaz.- Termino Shiro para volver a cargar contra Fleet y viceversa, ambos estaban a punto de chocar pero antes de lograrlo Shiro se dejo caer esquivando el puñetazo que el erizo le mandaba y contraatacando rápidamente con una patada en la espalda que dio directo contra el erizo a la par que Fleet le lanzo una patada al mismo tiempo.**_

_**-Bien, veo que ganaste, Fleet.- Respondió Shiro mientras se sujetaba un costado del abdomen.**_

_**-Hmpp, claro que gane, aunque debo decir que fue una gran pelea.- Respondió secamente el erizo dorado.**_

_**-Entonces, ya me voy, te dejare hacer lo que quieras.- Respondió Shiro mientras su brazo brillaba con luces de color y marcadores en el.**_

_**-Espera.- Shiro al escucharlo simplemente se dio la vuelta. –Voy contigo.- Respondió Fleet dejando a Shiro confundido para luego sonreír.**_

_**-Jejeje, sabía que vendrías.- Sonrió Shiro cuando Fleet estuvo junto a él.**_

_**-Voy contigo porque quiero, entiendes.- Shiro solo asintió mientras ambos cruzaban el portal.**_

_**Yo: Y aquí termina el tercer capítulo de esta historia**_

_**Shiro: al menos ahora ya saben que no soy tan malo u. u**_

_**Yo: ya tranquilo recuerda que solo eres el malo secundario, no el malo de verdad.**_

_**Shiro: tienes razón :D**_

_**Yo: Bueno recuerden dejar Reviews porque ayuda mucho :D**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Deadgenes27**_


End file.
